


Content as Crime

by Desolutexpressio



Category: Earth - Fandom, Earth fanfiction, reality - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolutexpressio/pseuds/Desolutexpressio
Summary: The self under worth questioning circumstances
Relationships: Me - Relationship, Stranger - Relationship, You - Relationship, self - Relationship





	Content as Crime

You've pandered to everyone to a point.

Maybe you try to keep separate, but most of the time you are a part of everyone.

A part of this planet's culture.

A part of the species that you've been declared.

Whether you like it or not.

Whether you recognize this as a truth or not.

You are a part.

This brings us to the circumstances you could never picture.

Not until you are there, and one day if not today, you will be there. Only then will you understand your future self.

This is why, as the possible past self, you must try and prepare as much as you are capable.

You have or will find yourself without anything you once had.

You once() had this(ese) happy moment(s), this(ese) moment(s) that was(ere) yours you kept around for these unfortunate circumstances but now it(they) is(are) lost, your mind is overtaken by the trauma. The shock of loss. You can not find any happy moment(s). Nothing in your mind is safe. Even glimpses of media that made you happy have made their way out of your mind.

You have no family now. No real family, no family as defined by you. No family that you truly relate to. The family that was picked for you? The blood? Maybe some of them are around but we all know none of them have ever really gotten you and none of them will come for you in the state that you are currently in. You are past the ability to call for them. If they ever did know who you are then it was likely just the perception you had given the force of circumstance and not objective reality.

Objective reality is of course now up for debate in your mind.

As I've said you've lost everything.

Your past self was so ill prepared that your shock couldn't have left you in a worse state. You can't trust anyone, not even yourself.

Everything within yourself is mass mayhem.

This is how you slowly die.

Unsure, with nothing to grasp. Nothing real to know.

You have become worthless to the planet's culture you took part of and took care of.

What you perpetuated has failed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: How to fix the self under worth questioning circumstances


End file.
